


Tease

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamics, some sap at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho and Chen have sex. It is good. Suho is a terrible tormenting tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I use Suho and Chen instead of Joonmyeon and Jongdae all the way through this...

 

"We really don't have time for you to do this right now," Chen hisses, "Would you get on with it?"

They are already late for breakfast at the hotel and their plan for the first day of their holiday is surely ruined because Chen knows Suho is not going to listen to him. Suho responds by moving his hips in circles, grinding almost - but not exactly - where Chen wants him.

"Hmm?" Suho says. "What was that?"

Chen wants to scream with frustration. He hates _(loves)_ when Suho gets like this, unwilling to rush, unwilling to listen to anything Chen says. Chen knows he can cry, he can scream, he can beg but when Suho is in this mood _nothing_ will get him to go any faster than he wants to.

He must be a masochist. To like being pushed to the limit, to the point where he can't hold on any more, pushed past sanity and rationality by slow, inexorable, _pleasurable_ torture - to like this he really must be mad.

 _Mad for Suho's cock,_ Baekhyun had once commented.

He's almost sobbing now. His hands aren't tied. He could touch himself whenever he wanted to and finish this, stop this sweet torture, but he won't. Suho had told him not to. That first night they spent together - the night where Chen was a drunken mess and Suho had seemed like an angel - he had asked Chen not to touch himself.

So Chen won't, because Suho asked him not to.

He's never asked again, but Chen feels it still applies. He feels it in every teasing brush of the back of Suho's hand against his cock. He feels it in every breath ghosting down the back of his neck. He feels it in every measured thrust that Suho makes. He knows it still applies and he won't disobey.

Most people think he's the wild one, the rebel but Suho has Chen following all his rules - because they don't feel like rules. There are no orders, no punishments for 'disobeying' - just requests and Suho's disappointment to face. Chen never wants to make Suho disappointed. He was to please him because he never takes anything from Chen. He never expects him to give him anything only asks for the things he wants. Chen is allowed to say no. He just doesn't often want to.

Sweat beads on his brow. Suho has now - _finally, for the love of all things holy **finally**_ \- started thrusting in and out but it's not enough and Chen whines keenly. He needs more. He wants to come, he wants to come so badly.

"You're an arsehole. You're a rotten fucking arsehole." He practically sobs the words. He's shaking with the effort to restrain himself from touching his cock and to keep himself on his knees because his dizzy with pleasure.

"So you don't like this? I'll stop then." Suho replies calmly. His words are measured and even and Chen curses at him.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!"

He hears Suho chuckle behind him as if he knew that would be the answer, but he doesn't stop the motion if his hips so all is good in Jongdae's world.

He's so thankful in that moment that he's just babbling now, so far gone that he's just saying the first thing that crosses his mind. He thanks Suho and he praises him and he tells him he's a sadistic, controlling bastard all in the same breath and it's just _all too fucking much._

Time stretches thin and long and he doesn't know how long it's been. He's still talking but he doesn't know what he's saying anymore. He doesn't even know if it even resembles words at all or if he's just moaning, whining continuously. There's sweat running down his face and precome dripping on his sheets and he's a mess.

Then Suho leans down and kisses that spot behind his ear and whispers,

_Come._

And Jongdae's vision whites.

His nerve endings blaze with the sudden burst of pleasure and he's gone. He's gasping for air. The orgasm has robbed him of all the oxygen in his lungs and all his energy and he lies limp and boneless on the bed. He can hear the squelch of Suho still moving in and out, feel how he's moving inside him, but it doesn't seem to register with his brain. He's so free. Here, but not here, and it's amazing. It's the best feeling ever.

It takes him a while to come back to himself. Suho comes soundlessly just before Jongdae fully becomes himself again and afterwards he makes a face at the feeling of the come dripping out of him. He never really liked that part.

But then Suho is moving up and off him and shortly afterwards he feels a wet cloth cleaning him up. It gently strokes over his sweaty brow then down to his abdomen and finally over his thighs and bum. There's a dip in the bed behind him and Suho is gathering him up in his arms and turning him so he can look into his eyes.

"You okay?" Suho asks gently.

Jongdae just grins at him. "Better if you kissed me." He replies cheekily.

Suho rolls his eyes but leans in for a kiss nonetheless. He presses a firm but loving kiss to Jongdae's lips. It's chaste, but somehow deeper than if there were tongue and Jongdae feels his heart swell for this man.

"I love you." He whispers.

His angel, his tormentor, his Suho.

  



End file.
